halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:D93
Hey Leute, diese Seite hier dient zur Verständigung mit mir. Falls ihr Fragen oder Anliegen habt, gebt eine Überschrift ein, tragt ein was ihr auf dem Herzen habt und unterschreibt hinterher mit den 4 Tilden („~~~~“). Ich werde versuchen möglichst schnell zu antworten. Anliegen hier rein schreiben Infobox beartbeiten bei Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey Wollte eigentlich nur die ONI-Sicherheits ID von Dr. Halsey einfügen, aber dieses Feld scheint bei diesem Feld sichtlich nicht belegt zu sein. Habe die ID nun beim Allegemeinen über ihre Person eingefügt. Wenn du das verifizieren könnetst und in die Infobox miteinbauen könntes, wäre das eine Super sache CTN 0452-9 Halo Reach Mal hi: hast du schon mal auf youtube den halo reach trailer von der E3 gesehn? am schluss steht FALLS 14. 09 2010. Außerdem hab ich ma bei nem freund geschlafen (na ja. es war eher eine xbox zockernacht, also habn wir durchgemacht). am nächsten morgen kam von Bungie so ne meldung, als er online ging, das Halo reach bla bla bla ''tolles angebot ''bla bla bla ''jetzt vorbestellen ''bla bla bla '''HALO REACH ERSCHEINT AM 14. SEPTEMBER!!!!!' 1. frag ich mal ob du das checken kannst, ob das korrekt ist und 2. viellecht kannst du das auf der Seite von Halo Reach ändern (in er Tabelle). ich bin dazu einfach zu dämlich =) nette grüße und viele kills beim Multiplay !!!!!!!!!1 '''Halo MC' termin ok, das ist nett von dir, verschieb ihn irgendwo anders hin, nur nicht dieses wochenende, das is diesmal gerade schlecht, sonst ist mir jeder termin recht^^ Rude Brute 18:18, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wieder da! Hier spricht GOTT...also DerPete. Unser Vertrag ist ausgelaufen und wir hatten den Termin verpasst. Und leider konnte ich nich mehr bescheid sagen. T-Online ist unser neuer Anbieter. Fröhliche Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr!--DerPete Talk 23:42, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Profilprobleme Hey D93, ich hab ein Problem mit meinem Profil, schaus dir einfach mal an, dann weißte wovon wich rede. Kannst du mir dabei mal helfen? Rude Brute 13:09, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) wettschreiben wie sieht das nun mit dem wettschreiben aus? wer hat gewonnen? Rude Brute 11:39, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gamer Tag nein hab im moment kein Xbox Live weil ich gerade meinen Internet Anbieter wechsle und ich in einem ziemlich kleinen Ort wohne und desshalb meine Verbindung sehr langsam ist aber wenn ich da durch bin sofort wieder online =) aber ich habe icq und msn bis ich wieder Xbox LIVE hab Fred-016 Probleme mit I-Net Hey, ich habe wieder leider Probleme mit dem Internet. Und zwar ist die Verbindung zwischen meinem Computer bzw. X-Box hin. Da ist wohl was durchgeschmort. Ich werde es erstmal bei Amazon neu bestellen, das dauert aber wohl 2-3 Tage.--DerPete Talk 14:51, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Problem hey ich hab ne frage an dich , 1.wie kann ich eine gallerie erstellen oder bilder hinzufügen ?? 2.wie kann ich einen link von meinem benutzer hinterlassen zB. bei einer diskusion ich wäre sehr dankbar wenn du mir hilfst- Bilder zu AA-Wraith ich wollte mal dich fragen ob du paar bilder für AA -wraith hinstelst.das were nett wenn du das machen würdest 84.174.42.123 14:50, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ketzer Banshee ich wollte mal fragen ob du einen text mit bildern zum ketzer banshee.füge das dan bitte zu den alianz schifen dazu.84.174.42.123 14:53, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Antwort Die gehören nicht zur Allianz, deshalb gehören sie auch nicht zu ihrer Streitkraft. Aber den Text kann ich vlt. morgen machen. D93 22:51, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC)D93 Mehr Flood Bilder HI ich habe gemerkt das auf Halopedia zimlich wenig Flood bilder sind .Ich interisre mich serhr für die Flood und auch mein Freund .Es wäre nett wen du paar Flood bilder hinzufügen könteset. Antwort könntest du bitte diese großbuchstaben lassen? ich kann gott sei dank auch kleine lesen. Mal von dem abgesehen was soll er denn bitte schwätzen ? Zudem könntest du doch auch mal etwas beitragen, kann mich ja nicht um alles kümmern und im großen und ganzen haben wir die wichtigsten Bilder von fast allen Formen zuviele Bilder machen nur eine übersalzene Mediensuppe. D93 14:53, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC)D93 :So gesehen ist das ein alter Hut. Sogar Kaan weiß, dass ich nur Mist hinter seinen Rücken erzähle. xD--DerPete Talk 14:59, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::weiß er das ? -.- D93 15:07, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC)D93 :::Naja ein paar kleine Navigationskenntnisse. Hätten ihn nicht geschadet. Dann hätte er gewusste, dass alle Seien, die er geschriben hat, schon Existieren. Und die Rechtschreibung, bzw. Grammatik sind auch nicht gerade das beste...--DerPete Talk 15:51, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hinweis "Das ist zu hoch für mich" check mein Profil^^ --SilentchiLL 16:04, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hab hier schon jede menge geschrieben D93 ich habe hier als unangemeldeter benutzer jede menge seiten geschrieben. ich hbe jedes halo spiel auf zwei sprachen ( russisch ,deutsch).und habe selbst halo reach ,weil mein onkel bei bungie mitarbeitet, das war ein geschenk.Ich rede übrigens über nichts ausgedachtes ,er arbeitet in america nd nicht irgendein wunderland ich werde zukünftig die seite voll mit reach sachen schreiben und villeicht sogar anmelden.Ich bin einer der besten halo spieler.Ich kann dier sogar erklären wieso ich immer im multiplayer spartans nehme.du als halo fan solltest es wissen .und ich sag dir warum die spartans sind kleiner als die eliten und deswgen kann man mit spartan den kopf tiefer ducken .ich war bis jetzt immer 1 platz.ich passe mir auch immer eine gute tarnfarbe an.und falls du mir nicht glauben willst dan komm in mein halo3 server.er hat den namenn bungie and the halo .das Passwort ist 112289.Und das mit den AA-Wraith bildern köntest du also wirklich machen.wnn du dein Ziel er eichen willst, dan beginn jetz damit ,schon mal die roten sachen auszufüllen.und übrigens auf der seite felehn noch text und bilder zu comander -Jäger.ich habe auch die halo version für mac.ich habe über 200 selbst gemachte Multiplayer maps.ok dan machen wir so am samstag ein eins gg. eins duell.84.174.42.7 15:04, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Das ist unmöglich. Für Halo Reach hat gerade einmal der Test für die Alpha Version begonnen. Das Spiel was du besitzt währe vollkommen unspielbar. Ich glaube 92% deiner Aussagen ist gelogen.--DerPete Talk 15:36, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kritik Also lieber anonymer Benutzer, obwohl du anscheinend Probleme mit Kritik hast und das schon als Beleidigung ansiehst, folgt hier noch mehr Kritik (Konfrontationstherapie): Zitate und ihre Antworten *Anonymer Benutzer: D93 du kannst leute wie ---------- (geheim)beleidigen. Also so etwa find ich scheiße. **Das war eine Kritik keine Beleidigung, da gibt es riesen Unterschiede. Wenn ich jemanden kritisiere heißt es nicht das ich ihn nicht mag, ganz im Gegenteil ich will damit erreichen das er besser als vorher wird. *Anonymer Benutzer: komm mir mal unter die Augen dann mach ich dich fertig!!! Junge fahr in die hölle!!! **Da wir in einer medienverseuchten Welt leben wird eine Begegnung wohl nie passieren, allerdings ist das ein klares Anzeichen von mangelndem Selbstbewusstsein, da du es schon nötig hast dich als einer deiner Kumpels auszugeben und ich unten ganz klar sehe das es von der gleichen ID kommt wie bei der Reach Lügensammlung oben. Also beleidigen ist eine Sache und Unüberlegtheit die andere. *Anonymer Benutzer: und im endefekt heisst es :hoch lebe der pete. **Das ist der einzig sinnvolle und richtige Satz den ich in deinem pädagogisch wertvollem Wortsalat lesen konnte. Lang lebe Pete! ^^ *Anonymer Benutzer: ich ,kevin ,dustin,günter,mark,jonas ,nicklas finden das max recht hat. **Ok, darf ich erinnern das du vorher weiter oben deinen Namen verschwiegen hast und nun gleich sieben neue aufdeckst, Klasse! ^^ *Anonymer Benutzer: du bist ein halo vollidiyot. **Hmm, also ich denke du meinst "Vollidiot", da muss man glatt überlegen wen dieser Kommentar besser beschreibt. *Anonymer Benutzer: halo ist dir nicht würdig FAHR ZUR HÖLLE.HAHAHAHA. **Cool danke für das Kompliment, aber ich denke Halo ist mir mehr als nur würdig. ^^ Hatten wir nicht schon einmal dieses "Fahr zur Hölle"? *Anonymer Benutzer: die BUNGIE MITARBEITER HASSSSSSSSSENN dich auch **Das weißt du ja sicher am besten, da dein Onkel bei Bungie arbeitet und du Halo: Reach besitzt, welches übigens eine noch unspielbare Alpha ist. Lügen will gelernt sein, also der Beruf als Politiker wird dir wohl nicht liegen. Ich weiß ja nicht was diese ganzen "ss" sollen, aber falls du es vergessen hast, es heißt "hassen". *Anonymer Benutzer: Hallo D91 oder D93 wie ich gehört habe verarschtst du Halofans wie S.l. also mach das bitte nicht mehr!!! **Jawohl, Sir. Ich denke das mit dem Beleidigen sollte geklärt sein. *Anonymer Benutzer: Wehe jemand Bearbeitet dass.Bitte tut das nicht!!! **Upps. Also um eins klarzustellen, wir haben dich lieben anonymen User namens Max wegen Beleidigung, vorerst für drei Monate sperren lassen. Und das obwohl du viel mehr verdient hättest, aber ich versuche mich immer in andere hineinzuversetzen und denke das du deine Beweggründe hattest, auch wenn diese auf Langeweile und viel zu viel Selbstvertrauen zurück zu führen sind. Und in Zukunft werden solche Schreiben sofort gelöscht, also kannst du uns von einer anderen ID keine Beleidigungen zuwerfen. Schade, oder ? Und um eines klarzustellen, ich habe dich nicht beleidigt, ich habe lediglich gesagt das ich auch kleine Buchstaben lesen kann, was übrigens nicht so gemeint war das du jedes Wort klein schreiben sollst das am Anfang ist. Ja ich weiß, deutsche Sprache, schwere Sprache. Für die User die das lesen, lasst euch von solchen Leuten nicht den Spaß am Schreiben nehmen. Wir sind schließlich eine nette Community und bauen auf Zusammenarbeit auf. Also, allen noch eine gute Nacht. Mfg D93 D93 23:18, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC)D93 Ach du kacke Was war n das für einer? Halo Reach gezockt jaja xD MANMANMAN ich bekomm n lachanfall "halo reach" angeber haha gute arbeit =) besser hätt es keiner machen können wie geil solche deppen haben hier eigentlich nix verlorgen meiner meinung nach und das der soche agressionen kriegt wenn man ihn auf so was unsinniges hinweist ist schon lächerlich (Fred-016 20:14, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC)) KAAN??? jo komm ma msn on StrohMasterchief wichtig hey D93 wie gehts so ?? spiel zur zeit bei nem freund via LIVE mein tag is billabong104 (Fred-016 17:50, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC)) zum film Willst du garnicht mehr beim Film mitmachen? : Nein, ich hab zurzeit zu viel zu tuhen und pack des mitm zocken net. D93 01:03, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC)D93 aso ok sorry^^ *Was für ein Film? Benutzer:Strohjongleur Screenshots. Wie bekommt man Screenshots von der Xbox auf den Pc.? Wie meintest du das mit dem jeden Kommentar mit . unterschreiben.? Netten Gruß. Luc Miez. 09:52, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das kann ich dir beantworten. Geh einfach auf Bungie.net da sind all deine Screenshots gespeichert. Kelmo 10:30, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) was waran der seite target locator so falsch??? Halopedia Wettschreiben Ähm, ich hab da mal eine Frage: wieso konnte Candyman54321 meinen Beitrag fürs Wettschreiben bearbeiten? Ich dachte das sei nicht möglich O_o. Mfg Luciotion. "Halo (Kampagne)" Seite wurde gelöscht/Tabelle bei der Seite "Sangheili" Sers, D93! Da ich angefangen habe die Seite "Halo 3" zu bearbeiten und Kampagnen hinzuzufügen, ist mir aufgefallen, dass nachdem ich die Seite "Halo (Kampagne)" bearbeitet habe, wieder gelöscht wurde. Kannst du mir bitte erklären warum? Ist der Aufbau nicht richtig gewesen? Noch was: bei der Seite "Sangheili" ist mir aufgefallen - das habe ich auch Pete geschrieben -, dass die Beschreibung sich hinter die Bilder von der Spalte "Aussehen" reinrückt. Mein Vorschlag wäre die Tabelle stückchenweise auseinander zunehmen und die "|" Zeichen mit HTML-Tabellen Tags (table, tr und td) zu ersetzen, ohne dass die Tabelle sich vergrößert oder verkleinert. Die Struktur wie Zeilen und Spalten bleiben gleich. Das würde wie folgt aussehen (mit <>-Zeichen): table -----> Tabellenanfang ::tr ------> Zeilenanfang :::td --------> (Zellenanfang) Rang /td td size="200" Aussehen /td td Beschreibung /td -------> bei dieser Art kann ich die einzellenen Zellen (td) beliebig groß machen, was man bei "|" nicht machen kann. (Beweise das Gegenteil und ich huldige dich *gg*) ::/tr -------> Zeilenende ::tr :::td Rang 1 /td td Bild 1 /td td Beschreibung 1 /td -------->hier wird die Größe nicht mehr angegeben weil die Zelle (td oberhalb mit "Aussehen") ist schon mit 200 px festgelegt. ::/tr ::tr :::td Rang 2 /td td Bild 2 /td td Beschreibung 2/td ::/tr /table -----> Tabellenende Bei der Zelle (td) "Aussehen" habe ich 200 deshalb gewählt weil die Bilder 200 px groß sind. So kann die benachbarte Zelle "Beschreibung" nicht hinter die Bilder verschwinden. Überleg mal meinen Vorschlag und sag mir was du davon hältst. Ich finde, dass diese Variante mit den HTML Tags besser ist als die "|"-Version weil ich da viel mehr machen kann. Ich habe schließlich auch meine Homepage so gestaltet, also weiß ich wovon ich spreche ;-). THX, dass du es wieder zurück holst! Und was sagst du jetzt zum Aufbau von der Tabelle was ich vorgeschlagen habe? Natürlich ist sie kompatibel, habe schon vor paar Wochen die Tabelle angefangen mit den HTML Tags umzuändern, habe nur noch nicht die Zeit gehabt um sie komplett auf HTML Tags aufzubauen, ich schlage vor, dass ich die Tabelle stückchenweise jetzt mal auseinanderbaue und sie durch die Tabellen Tags ersetze, die Struktur bleibt wie gesagt, erhalten. Du kannst sie dann in etwa einer knappen Stunde auch ansschauen, dann sag bescheid ob sie dir gefällt. RE: Tabelle für die anderen Allianzler Hi D93! Erst einmal danke für dein Lob, das hat mir sehr geholfen, weil es für mich sehr viel bedeutet! Sicher kann ich auch sowas für die anderen Allianz-Truppen machen, vielleicht schaffe ich es auch die Tabelle als Vorlage abzuspeichern! Ich bin gerne bereit viel für Halopedia zu tun, weil es auch unter anderem mein Lebensinhalt geworden ist. Ich mache mich gleich schon mal an die Arbeit. LG Einstein117 12:43, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ordnen problem guten tag/abend als ich mich heute angemeldet habe merkte ich das meine medalien/orden verschwunden sind und das das nicht nur bei mir so ist sondern bei anderen auch warum´? ordnen problem guten tag/abend als ich mich heute angemeldet habe merkte ich das meine medalien/orden verschwunden sind und das das nicht nur bei mir so ist sondern bei anderen auch warum´? :Schau im Zentral Wikia nach. Die haben es entfernt.--DerPete 18:04, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : :danke schön :und eine letzte wichtige frage hab ich noch :in den halo büchern und spielen wird der rang des kaptains höher beschrieben als der des kommanders. :in halopedia wird der rang des kommanders höher beschrieben als der des kaptains :was ist nun wahr´? ::Das darfst du mich nicht fragen. Ich hab die Bücher nicht. Frag einmal auf der Diskussionsseite der Artikel.--DerPete 20:37, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: ::wo bitte´? ::tut mir leid aber ich weiß nicht was sie meinen´?:( hilfe für profil bearbeitung 'ich hab eien frage und zwar wie kann man die biografi seite infügen wie bei dir ' ::oder das disskusionen so kommsich sind wo man alle teste bearbeiten kann ds wegen brauch ich hilfe das ich hir auf der seite nichts falsch mache ::Toprusse1990 16:34, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC)toprusse1990 Halo - Die Soundtracks Hey D93, ich melde mich hier ab - für immer. Ich wollte dich nur bitten, den Artikel Halo - Die Soundtracks bei der Hauptseite unter "Weiteres" mit einzutragen. Und vielleicht auch zu vervollständigen (aktualisieren) - Die Musik von Halo hat es einfach verdient beachtet zu werden ;). Ich wünsche euch noch viel Erfolg und alles Gute für die Zukunft! Auf dass Halo 4 irgendwann mal erscheint xD. Grüße --Jange 12:02, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Dr Halseys Labor Hab ein Problem damit: sobald ich das Labor betrete werde ich aus der Gruppe geschmissen, mein Kamerad bleibt aber drin.Hattest du auch solche Probleme und kannst mir helfen? : Also nein solche Probleme hatte ich nie, vielleicht liegt es an deiner Internetleitung oder ein Fehler am Spiel selber. Versuch es einfach mal alleine. Zudem verpasst du da nichts besonderes, das Labor nicht gerade der Knüller ... paar Bilder, Greetings, flackernde Lichter und das wars dann auch wieder. Gruß D93 02:39, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC)D93 Game-pedia Wiki Hey würdet ihr mit uns eine Wiki-Partnerschaft machen.Wir sind das Game-pedia Wiki(PdM Januar 2011). Würde mich echt freuen mit euch eine Partnerschaft zu machen, da ihr hier ein sehr tolles und informatives Wiki aufgebaut habt.Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden.DarkPain14 23:37, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) mark vi helm kennst du wenn der den schon hat ? habe namlich im englischen halopedia gelesen das das helmvisier immer schwarz ist wenn man ihn trägt stimmt nicht oder ? (wenn doch muss ich weinen weil man nie wie john aussehen kann) : Durchaus gibt es Leute die den Mark VI Helm haben und hier kann man die Visierfarbe wählen, wie bei jedem Anderen Helm. Dennoch wie John aussehen, würde ich nicht einmal wollen, wenn man mir die Rüstung hinterherwirft oder mich dafür bezahlt... D93 17:03, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC)D93 ::Ich schon. Wenns um Geld geht.--DerPete 17:17, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::War mir klar! xDD D93 20:32, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC)D93 Profil Hey wolte mal fragen wegen dem profil . Habe erst seit ein paar wochen hier ein profil, und versteh nicht wie ihr dieses Bild darin habt und dann alle anderen infromationen wie geht das weil ihr dort die biographie habt und und alles andere Bitte hilfe!. Wie geht das? Wie machst du das dein Spielerbild im Hintergrund nur Schwartz und man nur den Sparten sehen kann, gibt es eine bestimmte Seite oder wie? -Chief-tain 16:49, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Das Bild ist von seinem Profil aus Bungie.net, gib dort einfach deinen Gamertag ein und du findest ein genau solches Bild von deinem Spartan. mfg Kelmo 17:41, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : :Cool, danke^^ -Chief-tain 12:22, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bilder und Galerien Hallo D93 (und Pete), ich glaube wir sollten uns mal Gedanken machen, wie wir das mit den Galerien handhaben. Ein ständiges Hin- und wieder Zurückbearbeiten wie bei Typ-27 Banshee sollte ja wohl nicht unser Ziel sein :) Ich gebe dir in soweit Recht (falls dies deine Bewegründe waren), dass zu viele Bilder vom Text ablenken und bei (sehr) kurzen Artikeln nicht immer gut aussehen. Jedoch glaube ich, dass eine Galerie mit ein bis zwei Bildern den Artikel sinnvoll ergänzen kann, da meistens in-Spiel-Aufnahmen gezeigt werden, welche sich nochmals von den Render-Bildern in der Infobox unterscheiden können. Was meint ihr dazu, falls ihr euch noch nicht abgesprochen habt? --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 11:58, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ah okay. Deine Idee hört sich gut an und natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen. :) Für mich sah es halt nur schon fast nach einem kleinen "Edit-War" aus, weshalb ich nochmals nachfragen und vielleicht zur Lösung beitragen wollte. Dann bin ich mal auf die neuen Bilder gespannt... --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 12:21, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC) P.S: "Du" ist für mich vollkommen in Ordnung. Habe dich ja auch einfach geduzt ;)